Anniston, AL
All Critical Mass rides meet at 5:30pm on the last Friday of the month in Parking lot #8 located at 1112 Wilmer Ave. Google Google map link First ride will be 25-April-2008. Please help start this event! Copy and distribute the flier below. Anniston Critical Mass flier This flier prints on standard paper and is cut into sections thus saving paper and printing costs. Wigs Wheels bicycle shop is accessible via the rear entrance in parking lot #8. We can ride 2 abreast during this event!* see Section 32-5A-263 below At a minimum you need a headlight and reflector on the rear for this event.* see Section 32-5A-265 below Rules of the road pertaining to bicycles in Alabama. Section 32-5A-260 Traffic laws apply to persons riding bicycles. Every person riding a bicycle upon a roadway shall be granted all of the rights and shall be subject to all of the duties applicable to the driver of a vehicle by this chapter, except as to special regulations in this article and except as to those provisions of this chapter which by their nature can have no application. (Acts 1980, No. 80-434, p. 604, §12-102.) Section 32-5A-261 Riding on bicycles. (a) A person propelling a bicycle shall not ride other than upon or astride a permanent and regular seat attached thereto. (b) No bicycle shall be used to carry more persons at one time than the number for which it is designed and equipped. (Acts 1980, No. 80-434, p. 604, §12-103.) Section 32-5A-262 Clinging to vehicles. No person riding upon any bicycle, coaster, roller skates, sled or toy vehicle shall attach the same or himself to any vehicle upon a roadway. (Acts 1980, No. 80-434, p. 604, §12-104.) Section 32-5A-263 Riding on roadways and bicycle paths. (a) Every person operating a bicycle upon a roadway shall ride as near to the right side of the roadway as practicable, exercising due care when passing a standing vehicle or one proceeding in the same direction. (b) Persons riding bicycles upon a roadway shall not ride more than two abreast except on paths or parts of roadways set aside for the exclusive use of bicycles. © Wherever a usable path for bicycles has been provided adjacent to a roadway, bicycle riders shall use such path and shall not use the roadway. (Acts 1980, No. 80-434, p. 604, §12-105.) Section 32-5A-264 Carrying articles. No person operating a bicycle shall carry any package, bundle or article which prevents the driver from keeping at least one hand upon the handlebars. (Acts 1980, No. 80-434, p. 604, §12-106.) Section 32-5A-265 Lamps and other equipment on bicycles. (a) Every bicycle when in use at nighttime shall be equipped with a lamp on the front which shall emit a white light visible from a distance of at least 500 feet to the front and with a red reflector on the rear of a type approved by the department which shall be visible from all distances from 100 feet to 600 feet to the rear when directly in front of lawful lower beams of head lamps on a motor vehicle. A lamp emitting a red light visible from a distance of 500 feet to the rear may be used in addition to the red reflector. (b) Every bicycle shall be equipped with a brake which will enable the operator to make the braked wheels skid on dry, level, clean pavement. (Acts 1980, No. 80-434, p. 604, §12-107.) Section 32-5A-266 Violations of article as misdemeanor; responsibility of parent or guardian; applicability of article. (a) It is a misdemeanor for any person to do any act forbidden or fail to perform any act required in this article. (b) The parent of any child and the guardian of any ward shall not authorize or knowingly permit any such child or ward to violate any of the provisions of this chapter. © These regulations applicable to bicycles shall apply whenever a bicycle is operated upon any highway or upon any path set aside for the exclusive use of bicycles subject to those exceptions stated herein. (Acts 1980, No. 80-434, p. 604, §12-101.) Section 32-5A-283 Unlawful for person to use bicycle under certain conditions. It is unlawful for any person to use a bicycle on a public roadway, public bicycle path, other public rights-of-way, state, city, or county public park under any one of the following conditions: (1) For any person under the age of 16 years to operate or be a passenger on a bicycle unless at all times the person wears a protective bicycle helmet of good fit, fastened securely upon the head with the straps of the helmet. (2) For any person to operate a bicycle with a passenger who weighs less than 40 pounds or is less than 40 inches in height unless the passenger is properly seated in and adequately secured in a restraining seat. (3) For any parent or legal guardian of a person under the age of 16 years to knowingly permit the person to operate or be a passenger on a bicycle in violation of subdivision (1) or (2). (Acts 1995, No. 95-198, p. 306, §4.) Section 32-5A-286 Establishment of more comprehensive bicycle safety program by ordinance. A municipality may establish a more comprehensive bicycle safety program than that imposed by this article by local ordinance. (Acts 1995, No. 95-198, p. 306, §7.) The entire Code of Alabama may be viewed here. Category:United States Category:Ride locations Category:Alabama